


Grow Old With You

by ladyinburgundy



Series: The Harry & Draco Playlist [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Songfic, rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinburgundy/pseuds/ladyinburgundy
Summary: Harry has a surprise.





	Grow Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> Song Used: Grow Old With You by Adam Sandler

 

Draco was reading the thick tome Granger had recommended to him peacefully inside the sanctity of he and Harry's shared bedroom when the door opened, revealing his boyfriend of three years grinning like a goof. Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" he asked, arms crossed. Harry merely laughed before a ukulele materialized in his sturdy arms. 

"I prepared this for you," Harry announced, putting one foot on he and Draco's shared bed like the Neanderthal he is. "Listen to it, will you?"

"What-" 

_"♫ I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad ♫"_

Draco stopped talking, gobsmacked. He felt a shiver run down his spine at Harry's husky singing voice. More noticeably was the furious thundering of his heart inside his rib cage. 

_"♫ Carry you around when your arthritis is bad ♫"_

It must be a Muggle song, since Draco never heard it before. Harry's cheeky smile was still plastered on his ruggedly handsome face, his  _green, green_ eyes sparkling with something that had Draco's breath shortening dangerously. 

_"♫ All I wanna do... is grow old with you ♫"_

The smile on Harry's face and the look in his eyes were doing funny things to his heart. How come even after seven years of silly childish rivalry, two years of dancing around each other, and three years of being in a relationship with him, Harry still had this effect on him? 

_"♫ I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches,_

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks ♫"_

Draco watched Harry with a thousand emotions raging in his heart, mind racing about thoughts on what this could mean. He didn't dare hope- he never even thought  _he_ would be in a relationship with Harry Potter someday, seeing as everyone thought he would end up with Ginny Weasley. 

Harry always surprised him. There was never a boring moment with Harry. Everything was always new yet familiar at the same time. They bickered a lot, mostly about silly things like who gets to have the remote control (yes, Harry introduced Draco to Muggle things) or which ice cream flavour obviously tastes better. Sometimes they would have rows that would probably have the neighbours knocking if it weren't for the fact that their flat was soundproofed. Most of them would end in intense lovemaking, with Draco screaming his lungs out and Harry growling little nothings while he rams his unfairly huge cock inside Draco. 

Their relationship was so perfectly imperfect Draco couldn't imagine a life without it. Harry was mostly the initiator, but it doesn't mean that Draco loved him any less. It was just that he was simply too much of a tsundere to admit he liked being sappy and disgustingly happy. 

_"♫ Oh, it could be so nice... Growing old with you ♫"_

Draco won't lie. He's had a thousand daydreams about growing old with Harry. How they would keep riding shopping carts at supermarkets in the middle of the night just for the heck of it, how they would push each other into piles of dead leaves during autumn, how they would tire themselves in a snowball fight during winter, how they would keep making love while the room is lit with fairy light, how they would keep Apparating to other countries to have spontaneous dates, how they would sometimes prank unsuspecting Muggles and wizards, how they would stay up all night drinking coffee or Butterbeer or Firewhiskey, sharing stories and random thoughts, how they would sing songs at the top of their lungs to relieve stress, how they would stargaze while lying on their backs on top of their flat's roof... how they would keep living together, even if life won't always be so perfect for them since they're  _Harry Potter_ and  _Draco Malfoy_. 

A life without Harry was unbearable. A lifetime spent with Harry... that's everything he could ever ask for. 

_"♫ I'll miss you, kiss you_

_Give you my coat when you are cold ♫"_

Harry had made many promises. He always went through with them.

Harry's voice washed over him like wavelets of lukewarm water, filling his heart to the brim with something that could only be called "love". The green-eyed git's grin gave him a sense of familiarity and that familiar bloom of affection blossoming in every part of him. 

_"♫ Need you, feed you_

_Even let you hold the remote control ♫"_

Harry laughed loudly when Draco raised his eyebrow at that line. He continued singing and strumming his ukulele, never taking his gaze off Draco. 

_"♫ So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink,_

_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink ♫"_

Harry's voice became less teasing, more serious. Harry's stare became less playful, more serious. Draco's heart rate picked up when Harry dropped the ukulele, moving to stand in front of Draco.

_"♫ Oh, I could be the man who grows old with you ♫"_

Draco's eyes shone with tears when Harry knelt on one knee, presenting a silver band ring with their initials engraved on it in emerald letters. 

_**H.P + D.M** _

_This fucking git,_ Draco thought, leashing his tears in for all it's worth.  _This fucking sappy git._

 _"I wanna grow old with you,"_ Harry sang tenderly, green eyes shining. "Will you let me?" 

It was so sudden- so damned sudden Draco wasn't even given any chance to prepare for it and yet, his answer was final right from the beginning. 

"How does 'yes' sound to you?" 

The answering smile on Harry's face was blinding. 

"Sounds perfect to me." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sappy shit and you can't do anything about it. anw lmao i know it's shitty but it's my first fic so bear with me plspsls


End file.
